Of Course I'm Sure
by JustAnotherInsaneFangirl
Summary: Kendall and Logan are thirteen and have never kissed anyone before. They're both sick and tired of being teased by James and Carlos, so they agree to get it out of the way and kiss each other. Who's better to have your first kiss with than your best friend? Kogan slash. Rated T for 1 swear word, to be safe.


**So this little idea would literally not leave me alone so I went and typed this up. Please tell me what you think :)**

**PS: Sorry if there are any errors that I didn't catch but its' 3 am and I really don't feel like going back and checking.**

**Enjoy!**  
***

"K-Kendall...are you sure about this?" A thirteen year old Logan Mitchell nervously asks his best friend, feeling uneasy about the plan the other boy just explained to him.

"Of _course_ I'm sure, Logie. When have I ever been unsure of anything?" Kendall, who is actually currently not much taller than his brunette best friend because puberty hasn't fully taken over just yet, shoots the other boy a charming smirk accompanied with his famous eyebrow raise.

"During math tests?" The slightly shorter boy raises a brow of his own, mocking his friend.

The blonde boy rolls his eyes at Logan's remark, "being sassy won't distract me from the plan, my dear Logie." Logan pouts at the other boy's words, considering he was kind of hoping anything would distract Kendall right about now. He just had a really weird feeling about this brewing in his abdomen.

"C'mon, this is a good idea!" The blonde boy insists, getting impatient with his over cautious friend. "Maybe that's why Logan's never been kissed before; he's too guarded and careful. He needs to open up a bit." Kendall thought, "then again, I haven't been kissed either, and I'm a pretty open book." He scrunches his eyebrows in frustration.

The thirteen year old is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his best friend's voice calling out to him.

"KENDALL!" Logan shouts, desperately trying to get his blonde friend's attention as said boy stared into space, his eyes almost a hazy shade of green. The boy snaps to attention, "huh?"

The genius sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing you didn't hear what I said?"

Kendall shook his head quickly back and forth, his bangs swiveling around on his forehead. "Nope." He popped the 'p'.

Logan took a deep breath to calm himself (though it didn't really help at all with the all the scenarios of how bad this could go swimming through his mind) and answered his friend, "I said I'll do it. I'll go with your plan."

"Yes!" Kendall jumps up and does a fist pump into the air in victory. He scoops his younger friend into a smothering embrace, "you're the best!"

He feels Logan tense up in his arms and immediately pulls back to see what's wrong. "What's up, Loges?" The blonde's bushy (and kind of ridiculous looking, but he makes them work somehow) eyebrows are knitted in confusion.

"I just..." Logan sighs, not wanting to sound stupid in front of the other boy but having a hard time keeping quiet when those eyes are boring holes into the top of his head. "I'm nervous. I've never been kissed before."

Kendall rolls his eyes, "well, duh!" He exclaims, not realizing that it hurt his friend just a bit, "I haven't either. That's why this plan exists in the first place."

"I know, its just-what if I'm a bad kisser? Or, what if I'm just a bad kisser when it comes to other guys? I mean, I always pictured my first kiss with a girl. I just don't want to seem like even more of a loser."

Kendall's heart breaks at the tone of the other boy's voice. "Look Logan, even if you are a bad kisser, I won't make fun of you because you know you can trust me. I'll never tell a soul. Besides," the blonde boy's voice softens just a smidgen, "how could I even tell? I've never kissed anyone before either, remember?"

Logan glances up at Kendall shyly from underneath his bangs and eyelashes, biting on his lower lip, and Kendall starts to think that puberty hormones are really overrated because he's suddenly finding the brunette boy below him really, _really_ adorable and sexy all at once.

"Promise you won't make fun of me if its bad?" The genius whispers softly, and the blonde boy whispers back just as softly, "promise."

And then Kendall is really taken by surprise because suddenly the usually timid Logan is closing his eyes and grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down a pinch until their lips meet and his entire body is consumed by warmth. A warmth that spreads from the deepest recesses of his slightly broad chest down to the very tips of his toes and back up to the tips of his ears. It actually takes his brain a few seconds to process the fact that these are his best friend's lips that are giving him all these feelings that he can only compare to the cliché descriptions of love from his mother's cheesy romance novels (he was really bored one day and there was nothing else to do). By the time he can finally get his body to respond, Logan is already starting to pull away and the blonde boy urgently holds him still by the neck, not wanting this incredible experience to end. He feels Logan smile into the kiss and he can't help but do the same, knowing that _this_ was definitely worth the wait.

Eventually, the boys realize that, hello, the incredible sensations they were experiencing still did not mean that they didn't need oxygen to continue living, so the two (very reluctantly) pull apart.

Resting their foreheads together, the two breathe heavily, staring into each other's eyes in wonder and amazement and maybe a bit of embarrassment because _holyshitthatwasprobablyabittoointenseforafirstkiss_.

And Kendall is surprised for the second time in less than two minutes when he finds that he, someone who always has something to say, is speechless. Not only that, but that shy little Logan is the first one to speak after a kiss like _that_.

"Wow..." The genius whispers breathlessly, almost too caught up in the fact that he just kissed Kendall Knight, his very male best friend, and actually enjoyed it, to realize that his hands were still on the blonde's surprisingly muscular chest. _Almost_.

"Yeah..." Kendall agrees, still trying to catch his breath that had been stolen from him, but he really didn't mind. Not at all, actually. "So..." He starts, moving his hands down the genius' sides and wrapping his lanky arms around the boy's waist, "are you _sure_ you've never kissed anyone before?"

Logan throws his head back and laughs, even if the joke wasn't all that funny in the first place, the brunette is still light headed and airy feeling from the kiss. Kendall smiles fondly at the boy in his arms, wondering why he never realized just how beautiful he was before.

Logan smiled, regaining his breath and leaning up on his toes, moving his face so his lips are just barely grazing Kendall's, before whispering, "of _course_ I'm sure," and softly presses their lips together again.

**Please tell me what you thought! And if I get enough positive feedback, I might just write another chapter or companion story that goes with this one with more of Logan's POV ;)**


End file.
